Assassination Acceleration
by LauraRasmussen
Summary: 5 Assassins. One mission. Five million dollars, each. Several  targets. 5 others try to stop them. All NW main characters, all human.  :D  Secrets, spies, and... um... sneaky assassins? You gotta admit, assassins are cool...
1. Chapter 1

**Assassination Acceleration**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World, or its characters. Although James_

_would be LOVELY. XD_

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH MAY OCCUR AT ANY MOMENT IN THIS STORY!**

**-Chapter 1-**

"Here," Thea Harman said, throwing a stack of papers onto a table John

Quinn was seated at.

"Ah, word from the boss, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes. It's a mission. I've already contacted everyone else- they'll be

here ASAP."

"Excellent. You'll be presenting?"

"Indeed," Thea stated. "The boss wants to be in the dark on this one.

Risky job this time."

"In other words, we do all the dirty work, as usual," a voice

announced from behind the two.

"Blackthorn. Didn't hear you come in," Quinn said.

"Get your hearing checked, then," Morgead Blackthorn replied smoothly.

"The others aren't here yet?"

"Well, I don't know about James and Ash, but I'm here now," Rashel

Jordan spoke, walking in.

"What about me and my cousin I wish I weren't related to?" Ash Redfern

asked from the doorway.

"I hope it was, 'James has permission to kill Ash'," James Rasmussen

responded, coming up behind his cousin.

"Guys! Don't start this up again. Big mission, according to Thea," Quinn called.

Everyone took a seat around the team's SmartBoard.

**(A/N: For those of you who don't know what that is, it's basically an**

**interactive projector screen. Google it. They're awesome.)**

"We have a lot of money here, people. Five million per member. That's

twenty-five million of total payment." Thea announced.

"What do we need to do?" Rashel asked.

"Acquire a chip. A memory chip, actually. It holds top secret security

codes to numerous large companies. Worldwide. Everything from Wal-Marts

in small dirt towns (cough, cough, Rochester, where I live) to

insurance companies in France."

"And the boss wants..." Ash said.

"Power," Thea finished for him. "Blackmail goes a long way, as we all

know. We're up for the job of stealing the chip."

"What exactly are we up against?" James asked slowly, being the

ever-cautious and thorough one.

"The Drache family. Mr. Drache owns the chip, and the companies. Their

identification codes and bank passwords are all on this one memory

chip, apparently," Thea told him.

"And if the boss has the chip, the boss really is the boss," Morgead supplied.

"Exactly. However, Mr. Drache is currently on vacation with his wife. His son, Galen, is in charge at the moment of all business regarding Mr. Drache," Thea replied.

"I want a full report on both of them," Quinn told her. "Where is the chip held at?"

"The Drache household. It is in a locked safe, whose combination is a series of letters AND numbers. And it won't be easy to pick," she said, looking at Rashel. "I already have the house blueprints, a list of businesses owned by Mr. Drache, and reports on the whole family and the house staff. Everything from Guards to Garden Secrets are in this folder." Thea handed Quinn a second manila file folder, this one much thicker.

"I'll work out a plan. Be here at five tomorrow. We move officially into action at eight. Rasmussen, notify the boss and get the camouflage ready. Find out what you can about the looks of the house. Thea, get him a copy of the layout. Ash, Blackthorn, stock up on weapons. You two will need to acts as guards at the mansion to help us get in. Thea, staff list for them. Rashel, meet me tomorrow morning at my place. We'll see what we can about the safe. Dismissed."

**OKAY, so I know I haven't updated. Why? I've been working on this. (:**

**AND more. Mwah, ha ha! Sooo, review, peas? And carrots?**

**Since, ya know, my birthday is Wednesday? And I FINALLY turn 15?**

**Tell me if you like! More characters in the next chapter, AND the**

**start of Rashel and Quinn's RELATIONSHIP in this story. Wink, wink. ;D**

**Thanks yous alls!**

**~Laura~**


	2. Chapter 2

Assassination Acceleration

-Chapter 2-

Galen Drache walked into his father's study, where the safe was kept.

He stood next to it, eyeing the cool metal. Inside this...box...was a

small chip. One small, tiny chip worth millions of dollars.

And the thing was, Galen's father held more emotion towards that tiny

chip than he did for his only son.

"Thierry! We've got something!" David Blackburn shouted, running into

Thierry Descouedres' private study.

"What is it?" Thierry asked quickly. With the way David was rushing, it

had to be urgent.

"They're at it again. Tomorrow night, the Drache mansion. After a

memory chip that holds business codes."

"What time do they move?" Thierry asked calmly.

"Eight, sources say," David told him.

"Assemble the team."

Keller sat on the thick branch, lounging lazily.

Her real name was Raksha- Keller was her last name. And she was as

cat-like as a human could be.

Thierry, her boss, had sent her to an address where a team of supposed

assassins were planning a theft.

Her group had been tracking them for months, and in less than a day

their final battle would come. The assassins wouldn't be getting away.

She shifted into a comfortable sitting position. The tree she was in

was directly by an oopen window. Keller's branch was just above the

window, where she could see in, but no one could see her. She was

basically melting in with the shadows.

All of a sudden, a motion at the front door caught her attention.

A girl with long, dark hair was approaching the door. She didn't even

need to knock, because a man- no, a boy who looked about eighteen- let

her in right away.

And a few minutes later, they were in the room Keller's window looked in on.

"Here's the safe's blueprints. It's solid metal. Combo of numbers and letters, just as Thea said," Quinn informed Rashel.

"And the combination is eight characters long. That seems a bit large for a small chip," Rashel replied.

"But it's the safe that is hardest to crack into."

"Any false bottoms you think? Or a second password?" Rashel asked.

"Like a safe within a safe? I don't think so," Quinn responded.

"So all we need to do is crack the code, or pick it."

"Exactly. You're the most worthy theif here, so the job's all yours. The boss hooked me up with a safe just like it. You can try to crack it," Quinn said, and took her hand.

Rashel followed him into another room, and blushed as he let go.

"Looks difficult," she said, referring to the safe.

"Nothing you can't get through, Quinn encouraged. "I don't know the pass. It was set when it was delivered earlier."

Rashel walked in a circle around the safe. Eyeing the buttons, she began to think. There was nowhere to jiggle a credit card in. No keys were used, therefore none could be replicated. Just ten buttons and a small screen.

"I need some screwdrivers. By dismantling the buttons and screen, I should have access to the main cords. Cut those and we're home free."

Quinn smiled, impressed. "I'll be back," he said.

Walking to his garage, Quinn smirked. He'd been working with her for several months now, and he was definitely in love with her. She, however, seemed to have no interest in him.

Quinn shook his head, making the thought scatter. He picked up a

toolbox, and went back to where Rashel was waiting.

"Here," he told her, "Take your pick."

Rashel smirked and narrowed her eyes, and then selected the tiniest screwdriver in the box.

Quinn watched as she carefully loosened the buttons, and had them unwired in no time. The screen took about five minutes to dismantle.

Grabbing pliers, Rashel clipped a few wires, and the safe popped open.

"About ten minutes," Quinn said. "Great job."

"Thanks. I should probably go so you can work out a plan," Rashel replied. She looked up at Quinn, who leaned toward her and kissed her on the forehead.

Rashel turned away and hurried to the door.

She didn't want Quinn to see how her eyes were sparkling, and how red her face was.

Keller waited a good five minutes before leaping out of the tree.

Mission accomplished.

She dialed Thierry's number and talked as she walked, sticking to the shadows.

"Boss, they know how to crack the safe. Screwdrivers and pliers," Keller said.

"Could you show the team what you saw? If we can hold them off and can get Jez to the safe before them, we can keep the chip safe." Thierry told her.

"Yes. And there's one more thing: Their leader has a weakness: A girl. That's on his team."

**SORRY it took so long to update! What you just read is actually a**

**re-write. The first time I tried to write this chapter, I almost fell**

**asleep, it was so boring. But I changed it. Maybe I'll add the first**

**version when I'm done with the story so you guys can see. It'll be a**

**deleted scene of sorts. :D**

**~Laura~**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"What's our game plan?" Jez Redfern asked. "You do have one, right?"

"Of course," Thierry replied, "since this whole thing would fall apart without one. To put it briefly, we station the team throughout the mansion. We try to get to the safe before they do. We crack the code, steal the chip first. We hold the chip and give it back to Galen Drache when all is secure."

"So what exactly is the plan, here?" Ash asked. "All I know is we're stealing some kind of chip in a gi-hugic mansion at eight tonight. Care to explain, Quinn?"

"Thea? Give me the files on everyone who will be present in the Drache mansion tomorrow evening," Quinn said.

Thea passed several manilla folders stamped with the classic 'CONFIDENTIAL' on them.

"It looks like there will be two interior designers, named Hannah Snow and Poppy North." Quinn began.

"Interesting name, Poppy," James said.

Ash gave him a look.

"Anyway- they'll be working near the room where the safe is. Meaning we need someone- or two someones -to take care of them for us. Out of sight, out of mind. We'll figure out who's taking care of them later." Quinn told everyone.

"Anyone else to be concerned about?" Morgead asked, impatient.

"Why so touchy? Late for the daily pedicure?" Rashel wondered.

"Ha, funny. And for your information, there's a girl who I'm meeting up with later. Her name's Jez." he replied.

"How'd he manage to get a date?" James whispered to Thea.

"Hey! Stay focused, guys," Quinn commanded. "There's more to worry about. There are some maids that will be walking around. Names are Gillian Lennox, Maggie Neely, and Iliana Harman. Chefs in the kitchen are going to be there too. Eric Ross is the head chef. Then there's security. Nilsson and Lupe, no othere information provided. Tough time with that one, Thea?"

"Absolutely. There were no files whatsoever, just names in an employee pay tracker. And believe me, they don't make too much." she told him.

Ash choked back derisive laughter. Morgead threw one of his boots at him.

"Back to business. Now, here's the plan..." Quinn began.

**I can't believe I forgot how much fun it is to write this story. (: Thanks for pushing, Jen. I think I'll work on the next chapter now, too. (: Which, by the way, will include the official start of Rashel and Quinn's relationship, and the beginning of the mission "ALL ROLLED UP INTO ONE!". Inside joke right there. Poor Damon, he's the short one. Bahahahhahahaha! Oh, Adrienne, I just had to say both! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter Four-

Quinn shuffled around his house, waiting anxiously. Rashel would be there any moment to practice on the safe one more time. Why was he so excited?

_ Because you love her, _a voice at the back of his mind said.

"No- I don't!" he roared, then stopped abruptly. Was he seriously about to argue with a voice inside his head?

There was a knock on the door.

Shaking off any thoughts he had about loving Rashel, Quinn ambled to the door.

Rashel was on his steps, looking as beautiful as ever- s_hut UP!_ -with her sleek, dark hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Quinn? You okay? Or are we just gonna stand here?" she asked.

God, why did he have to be so _stupid_? He'd completely missed whatever she'd said!

"Uh, come in. Sorry- just nervous, I guess," he covered.

"Yeah. Big job this time. Lots of money on the line." she said.

"Yeah. Well, you know where the safe is. I'll go get the tools." he told her.

Making his way to where he'd stashed the screwdrivers and pliers, Quinn shook his head. He was...mesmerized by her. He couldn't think straight. What was going on? He'd been attracted to Rashel for a while now, but it hadn't been this bad. And it didn't matter, anyway. He couldn't get involved with her. They were both part of the same team. He couldn't go on missions if he hooked up with her- it would just mean he'd worry about her instead of the task on hand.

Walking back to wear she was, he tried to shrug all thoughts of her. It was, however, completely and infuriatingly impossible. Because the first thing he noticed was that she'd shrugged her jacket off, and was wearing a simple black tank top.

Setting his jaw, he looked away as he handed her the tools.

"You sure you're okay, Quinn? I mean, you've been acting...odd since I got here," she questioned him.

"Never been better. Just nerves, like I said," he replied.

"Quinn, it's not 'just nerves'. There's something on my mind. We have three hours till the hiest, so tell me now. It's not good to keep things bottled up, as they say." she said. "Now tell me."

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all," he said, looking away.

"Then why won't you look at me? Did I do something? Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"God, no!" he exclaimed. "The last thing I want you to do is leave!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he blushed and looked down.

"Oh," Rashel muttered. "I see."

Quinn looked up- into her eyes. _They're gorgeous, _that voice said. _She's gorgeous, and you know it. So _admit_ it._

"Follow me," he said quickly, and left the room. He could hear Rashe's almost-silent footsteps follow after a moment of hesitation.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately," he said as they walked, her shadowing him. "And I've been attempting to shrug it off, to let it go. But I can't. You deserve to know that."

"Quinn-" Rashel began, but he cut her off.

"Let me finish. I can't get you out of my mind. It's like, when I say, 'Don't think about elephants.' What do you think about? Elephants. **(Inception quote right there.) **I try to tell myself again and again to stop thinking about you, but I can't."

They were in his study now. He walked over to a desk, and pulled a key out of his pocket. Unlocking one of the doors, he pulled out several manilla file folders.

"These are the plans for the theft. You take over. I won't be able to do it. Split the pay among yourselves, elect a new leader from the group or find a new one somewhere else. I don't care. And I'll be gone before you guys are done. So don't expect me to come back." he said, and shoved the folders at her.

Rashel took them into here arms, glanced at them, and dropped them onto the floor.

She walked in front of Quinn, who was looking at her with surprise in his dark eyes.

Grabbing his forearms, she said, "Do you really think I'm going to let you bail out on this job? You've organized it. You've provided us with oppertunity. You aren't just going to walk out on the team. And anyway, you never let me say what I wanted. I was going to say I can't get you out of my head either."

And with that, she pulled his face down and kissed him.

Quinn's mind screamed at him. _I told you! But would you listen? No!_

It felt- perfect. Like they were supposed to be together. Almost like how characters in books get thrown around at eachother. (;D)

A minute later, Rashel pulled away. "You in or out?" she asked.

"In," he murmered. "Definitely in."

Then he leaned down and kissed her again.

**How was that, Jen? Satisfied? Enough to keep you know who's hat alive still? (: I am absolutely postive you're smiling as you read this. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Time to tie up some loose ends, and the mission can begin. (: ~Laura~**_

-Chapter 5-

James passed out the bags with caution. It had taken ever to decipher what kind of clothing every member on the team would need for this mission. He'd managed to pull through, however. If all went well, the disguises would work perfectly.

"What are in these?" Rashel asked, taking hers.

"Disguises. Costumes. Lounge-wear. Whatever you want to call them," he said.

Morgead and Ash pulled out identical black suit jackets, a white tuxedo shirt, black slacks, and a black tie. There were also CIA-looking earpieces.

"We seriously have to match?" Ash complained.

"What?" Morgead asked. "Afraid I'll look better than you?"

"Shut up, both of you, so I can explain," James said. "Those are what every other guard in the place will be wearing. The sleeves and pantlegs will be the right length and size for you guys, but everything else will be a bit bigger. Knowing you, you probably chose the biggest and most dangerous weapons to carry. The earpieces will be hooked up to a transmitter that Thea will be speaking into, instructing you. Quinn and I have it all worked out."

James then turned to Rashel. "You have a dress- unfortunetely. The only way to go in the mansion will be to look as if you're there for a business meeting. If an attendent asks what you're there for, simply say you're there to pick something up for Mr. Drache. In the bag is a fake I.D. pass, showing you work for him."

"Great," Rashel groaned. "A dress. Do you hate me, James?" she asked mockingly.

"No," Ash scoffed, "He probably picked it out because it emphasises your-"

"Enough!" Quinn shouted. "Ash- go get changed. No need for you to be in this conversation anymore."

Ash left the room, grumbling unhappily.

"Thea," James said, "you'll be here the entire hiest, so I didn't get you anything. And no- I don't hate you either."

He then turned to Quinn, who was looking smug. "You'll be wearing a black suit as well, but with a red tie."

"Why red?" Morgead asked.

"Because many business associates of the elder Mr. Drache work under him, and his dress code includes a red tie."

"So, I'll have a fake pass then, as well?" Quinn asked.

"Indeed." James replied. "I will be wearing a pin-striped suit, and will be hauling around a briefcase. Yes, it will have guns in it. I'll also be wearing a charcoal grey fedora. Why? I watched a mafia movie last night." He told everyone this with a straight face, utterly serious.

Everyone burst into laughter, and Ash immediately ran into the room, half naked- or, um, half dressed.

"I knew I'd miss SOMETHING! What happened?" he asked.

This just made everyone laugh even harder.

"Nice boxers, Ash!" Thea said between snorts of derisive laughter.

His cheeks immediately turned a burnished rosy color.

"Where'd you get underpants like that? I mean, come on man! They have rainbows and smiley faces on them! They look like they're panties for men!" Morgead howled in between laughs.

**(A/N: I HAD to put that all in there. Just to embarrass someone. :D)**

"Alright, James, if you're done, I'd like to say who will be where during the hiest," Quinn said, regaining his breath. "Ash and Morgead- you're security. At eight o' five exactly, you'll enter the mansion, acting as guards. Make your way to the east wing and cause some kind of disturbance- anything messy. This way, the maids will be preoccupied."

"So- you're giving us permission to make a mess?" Ash asked cautiously.

"So I have permission to break Ash's nose?" Morgead asked eagerly at the same time.

"Hey! That's not even relevant to this topic!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. You're just overlooking the details. I break your nose. Blood gushes everywhere. The maids clean it up. Oh, make sure we do it on white carpet. I hear bloodstains are tough." Morgead sneered.

"Enough, Blackthorn," Quinn said. "You aren't going to break his nose. Just cause enough of a commotion for Rashel and I to have time to reach the safe and break in. After that, we're home free."

"So you'll be going with Rashel?" Thea asked.

"Affirmative," Quinn confirmed.

"So what will everyone else be doing?" Rashel asked, quickly attempting to change to subject.

"James, you'll need to distract the interior designers. Say Mr. Drache hired you to help them with a special project or something."

"And I get to meet the mysterious Poppy...deal," James said.

"Thea, you'll be here, obviously. Ash and Morgead- she'll be telling you how to get to the east wing once you get into the mansion. Rashel and I have seen the layout, as has James, so none of us will have a problem."

"Then it's set in stone. We move in an hour."

Everyone left the room, leaving Quinn alone. He pulled out the mansion's blueprints once more, as a final study session. Just as he flattened the prints out, footsteps resounded through the room.

Turning, Quinn saw Rashel- in a dress. He'd known her for months, but not once had she been wearing such a feminine costume.

"I-forgot my fake pass thing James made. Or, it fell out, rather," she explained.

"Rashel- I..." Quinn began, but she shushed him.

"We can't think about that right now. Not with so much at stake tonight. It's going to be difficult, but keep it out of your mind as best as possible. We'll talk when it's all over."

With that, she left the room."

_ "When it's over..." _his voice echoed. That would be the only thing keeping him going tonight.

**I know, Jen. Disappointing ending, huh? But it will get better. I promise. I mean,**

**come on. You gave James a grey fedora for me. (: I will never be able to overlook that. **

**Now, I believe YOU owe ME an update sometime soon? Pertaining to a certain Titanic incident?**


End file.
